Vanessa Marcil
Vanessa Marcil (born Vanessa Sally Ortiz; October 15, 1968) is an American actress. She is was best known for her roles as Brenda Barrett on General Hospital, Gina Kincaid on Beverly Hilly, 90210 and Sam Marquez on Las Vegas. Early Life Marcil, the youngest of four children, was born in Indio, California, the daughter of Patricia Marcil, an herbalist and Peter Ortiz, a contractor and self-made millionaire. Marcil's father is Mexican and her mother is an American of French, Italian and Portuguese ancestry. Career Marcil acted in a number of theater productions before landing the role of Brenda Barrett on the soap opera General Hospital in 1992. She garnered three Daytime Emmy Award nominations (1997, 1998 and 2003) for her portrayal winning in 2003 as Outstanding Supporting Actress. In February 1998, she was named Outstanding Lead Actress at the Soap Opera Digest Awards. In 1994, she was cast in the Prince music video, "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" and made "People Magazine's" 50 Most Beautiful list in the next year. She made her feature film debut in the 1996 film The Rock, in whixh she appeared opposite Nicholas Cage, Sean Connery and Ed Harris. After six years on General Hospital, she left the show in 1998 to star in the made-for-television movie To Love, Honor, and Deceive and had a recurring role in the police drama High Incident produced by Steven Spielberg. Marcil joined the cast of Beverly Hills, 90210 in November 1998 as Gina Kincaid and remained with the show for one-and-a-half seasons. In 1999, she starred in two independent films: Nice Guys Sleep Alone with Sean O'Bryan and This Space Between Us with Jeremy Sisto. She returned to General Hospital from 2002 to 2003 as Brenda Barrett. In 2001, she was initially cast to join NYPD Blue's ninth season as new series regular, Det. Carmine Olivera. However, after her first appearance in "Johnny Got His Gold", the show decided to re-do the role and replace Marcil with Jacqueline Obradors as Det. Rita Ortiz. Marcil did make one cameo appearance as Det. Olivera in the 11th season episode "Shear Stupidity". In 2001, Marcil was awarded the Sojourn Service Award and has supported Sojourn Services for Battered Women and their children by hosting charity events and making appearances on Wheel of Fortune, playing for funds for the organization. Through her fundraising efforts, she hopes to increase awareness of domestic violence and inspire battered women to take control of their lives. Marcil starred in the NBC television series Las Vegas as Samantha Jane "Sam" Marquez. She has been featured in several Men's magazines, including Stuff, FHM and Maxim. She was named No. 19 on Maxim's Hot 100 of 2005 list and was featured on the cover of the issue that included the list as well as No.92 in the 2006 FHM Hot 100 list. In fall of 2008, Marcil guest-starred on Lipstick Jungle, playing Shane's new talent manager. As on November 2008, she hosts and is the head judge of Lifetime's reality television show Blush: The Search for the Next Great Makeup Artist. On August 11, 2010, she returned to the role of Brenda Barrett on General Hospital in a full-time contact role. Marcil's returned was much publicized due to the popularity of her character and 7-year absence from the show. After her one-year contract was up, she decided not to renew with the show. However, Marcil left the door open for a return in the future. On March 5, 2013, the announcement was made that Marcil would return to General Hospital for a short visit in hnor of the show's 50th anniversary. She made her on-screen return as Brenda on April 2, 2013. Personal Life Marcil was married to actor Corey Feldman from 1989 to 1993, although she at times denied this fact. For example, in the June 2005 issue of Maxim, Marcil was quoted by saying "I never married Corey, He's just a kid I did drugs with when I was a teenager" Nevada marriage records, however, show Feldman and Marcil were married in August 1989 with Marcil using her birth name on the marriage license. Both Marcil and Feldman have battled substance addiction. Marcil dated former Beverly Hills, 90210 castmate Brian Austin Green from 1999 until early 2003. Marcil and Green have one son together born in 2002. Marcil married actor Carmine Giovinazzo on July 11, 2010 in a private ceremony in New York City. In June 2011, the couple announced their were expecting their first child together, however, Marcil suffered from a miscarriage, her second that year. Marcil filed for divorce in August 2012 on the basis of irreconcilable differences. The divorce was final in March 2013. Shows hosted *''The Superstars'' (1998) *''Blush: The Search for the Next Great Makeup Artist'' (2008) Shows appeared *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1998) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (as Restaurant patron/2014) Links Her Official Twitter Page Her Official Facebook Page Vanessa Marcil at TriviaTribute.com Category:Hostesses Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1968 Births